I Care I Promise
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Kid Flash feels something is wrong, and goes to visit Jinx. What he find shocks him. Hey i'm going to take my couples days of break now. I knew I said I was going to take it like a day ago, and I still am depressed but I just needed to do something.


**Hey guys. So I know I said I was taking a break because I was going through a little depression. I still am... but with the surgery and depression I have nothing to do. And it makes the depression worse because I feel more useless than I already did. So If this story isn't really as good... I'm really sorry. I just need to do something. This story is actually kinda about depression.. So I hope you like it. BTW: KF-fan- I replied to one of ur comments, but ill do it again just in case you didn't see it. You said on my story "What was he thinking?" that I didn't really make it obvious that it was Kid Flash's POV. Well, I have some information for you. 1-The story is called "What was he thinking?" so obviously its in his POV. 2- I clearly put in allllll my stories whose POV it is. 3- The story, literally, is about Kid Flash's POV when he first sees Jinx. I make very good indicators that it is his POV. So I don't really get your comment. Anyways onto the story!**

Kid Flash's POV

* * *

"_Jinx! You can't die on me!" I yell with tears in my eyes."I can't Kid Flash... There is just too much pain!" a voice yelled back from the darkness. "But before I go Kid Flash, I want you to know I-_"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream and sat up quickly. I quickly looked around, and relaxed when I saw it was my room. I looked at my clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. I groaned and laid down. "_What was Jinx trying to say to me in that dream? She what?_" I think. Suddenly, I get the feeling that something Is terribly wrong. I jump out of bed and run over to my dresser, and grab my Kid Flash outfit.

I run through the dark streets, looking. Something is wrong, but its obviously not a crime or my communicator would have rang. But something is definitely wrong. I run a little more, when I pass the street Jinx lives on. I skid to a stop and turn around. "_Maybe she won't mind a little late night check up_." I think, grinning. I run down the street. I pass 6 small apartments before I reach her blue and black small one. Its just a small apartment. With 1 bedroom 1 bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. All on the same floor. I run around to the back to her bedroom window. I take a peek in, and see her awake. I am about to knock on the window, when I see she is crying. Not hard, just small tears in her eyes, and a couple down her greyish cheeks. I take a look at her for a second, when a see a glint of light in my eyes. Sitting on her pink bed, is a razor. My eyes widen slightly and I look at her hands. They are overturned so I can see her wrists. They are covered...in dark red blood.

10 minutes before.

Jinx's POV

* * *

I sit in my bed, crying my eyes out. I feel so weak. If my HIVE teachers saw me they would curse me into next week. But... I just can't handle it any more. I just don't know any more. "_Am I good? Am I bad? Does anyone trust me? Does Kid Flash like me like I somehow like him? I am pretty sure I know the answer to that last question and thats a big fat N.O. How could he? I have weird grey skin, and cat eyes that are also bubblegum pink. And not to mention my hair. My hair is not only a freakish color, but I also style it weird. I'm not exactly nice to him or anyone for that matter, and my personality doesn't exactly match his. Just how could he?_" I start to cry harder as I think all these things. Suddenly, something catches my eye. In my shower, I see a glint of metal. A razor. My eyes widen, and I close them quickly. "No! No! Don't be one of those people! It's fine! It's ok! You don't need to!" I shout. But despite all the thoughts, I feel my feet touch the floor and start walking. They don't even feel like my feet.

Next thing I knew, I was back in bed. The razor drew close to my pale skin. "N-No! Jinx snap out of it!" I shouted to myself. But it was too late. I felt pain and then my wrist blossomed with blood. I wince. "Stop! What would Kid Flash say if he saw this?" I thought for a couple seconds. "_He wouldn't care. I was just his project. He doesn't care what I do anymore._" I drew the razor again. More blood and pain. I felt a couple tears go down my face again. Suddenly, I snapped out of whatever I was in, and threw the razor on my bed. I backed away from it until I was pressed up against the boards of my bed. I pulled my knees up to my my stomach, and stared at it. I held my hands together. More small tears down my face. Suddenly, I felt a breeze, and gloved hands were on my hands. My eyes widen, and I was looking into the scared blue eyes of Kid Flash. "Jinx..." he says softly. "Why?" he says. I feel something snap inside me, and I start sobbing. I didn't feel it at first. Then, a hysterical sound came out of my mouth, and I felt the flood of tears going down my face. He pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shirt for a good 10 minutes.

Kid Flash's POV.

* * *

I soothingly ran my fingers through Jinx's hair, which wasn't in her usual style, but down. It was longer than I thought. I looked down and her sobbing form. She was shaking from the sobbs. Why?... Why did she do that? I had no idea she was feeling this bad. I thought she was doing better, but she looks worse. I ignored my heart, which was pounding fast from having her so close. I spoke. "Jinxie... What are you doing?" I said soothingly. She looked up at me, then looks back and my shirt. "I just can't take it any more, Kid. I just don't know any more. Am I good? Bad? I just can't take it! No one trusts me on the good or the bad side. And I watched my team for many years get frozen! And I don't feel any guilt! I mean, I mean, they were jerks and weren't the brightest, but they were my team! I should feel guilty! But I don't! And I'm afraid you don't-" she stopped her rant, with burying her face in my shirt again. "I don't... What Jinx? Your afraid I don't what?" I say. She shook her head into my shirt. I lifted her head with my finger. "Jinxie... You know you can tell me anything right?" I say, looking into her beautiful pink eyes. She stared for a while, then surprised me. "Why do you care?" she said softly. I raised one of my eyebrows. "What do you-" "Why. Do. You. Care. About. Me?" she said slowly, like I was stupid. "I care about you because I... I... Because I care!" I say quickly, nervously. She looks at me. "That's not a reason." she says, starting to get angry. She stands up and starts pacing, and talking. "Why did you convert me? I think I figured it out. I must just be like a project or something. See who can convert Jinx first or something. No one really cares about me. Especially not yo-" I cut her sentence short, by kissing her hard. She squeaked and her eyes widen. She stands still for a couple seconds, then kisses back. I pull back and look her in eyes. "Jinx... I do care. I care so much you don't even know. My heart broke when I saw your wrists. You know why? I like you. Love you. Whatever. I care. I converted you because you are beautiful, unique, and your personality is killer. I converted you because I saw light in you. You're not a project. I promise." I say. She stares wide eyed.

Jinx's POV.

* * *

_"He... Cares?_" I think happily. I smile through my tears, and hug him. "I've gone soft." I say. He laughs and kisses the top of my head. "You sure have. But Promise you won't ever do anything like... That... again. Ok?" He says. "I promise." I say.

**Aaannnddd done. Sorry again if its not good. Just felt useless to the world. Needed to do something. Panic attacks have been getting a little more frequent. In fact this would have only taken me about an hour, but it took me about an hour and 30 mintes because I started having one and I had to take a break. I'm going to take my couples days of break now. I will take the weekend off, and probably 2 weekdays off, then back to writing. I promise. Anyways question for the story:**

**Do you like my stories? I do. ^_^ **


End file.
